1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to an improved stator assembly for an electrical machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical machines are well known in the prior art, for instance in the form of electric motors. Such electric motors often use stator packets which are put together from many stator laminations. These stator laminations are held together by means of a pole housing. The pole housing is shrunk onto the stator laminations by a shrinking process, as a result of which the laminations are held and fixed. Because of the different materials, during motor operation different thermal expansions occur for the housing and the stator laminations. This can lead to indefiniteness of the stator fixation, and can even cause plasticizing of the housing material and damage to the stator. As a result, remachining of the housing or the stator laminations is often necessary in order to meet the required tolerances for the components. Such remachining operations are not only expensive but also cause the creation of chips that cannot always be completely removed. If unremoved chips get between the armature shaft and the stator during operation, this can cause seizing or blocking of the rotor and a short circuit of the stator winding wires. It is therefore desirable to furnish a stator assembly which makes a simple, economical connection and positioning of the electrical terminals between a housing and a stator possible and which in particular avoids metal-cutting machining and remachining.